HanayaChan
by ProKidneyThief
Summary: One shot, She see's a lonely boy, he's the one they've been warned about... Naruto x OC


**What can I say, I've never even tried a one shot, or a OC... So two in one!**

**I don't own Naruto :) But you already knew that.**

**OoOoO**

_There he is again... He's always there, on the swings... Alone... No one ever wants to talk to him, I've been told to keep my distance. _

_But why?_

_He looks normal enough to me, he can be annoying in class. Very annoying. He always interrupts Kosuke-Sensei, but... Kosuke-sensei is always mean to him, picking on him. _

_Maybe I should say hi? I wouldn't get in trouble for saying hi would I?_

"Hey Naru-"

"Hanaya? Where are you?"

"Here mom!"

_Maybe next time... Naruto_

OoOoO

"You couldn't be a ninja in a hundred years!" three older boys stood around her jeering

"Why not!" she snapped back throwing her weight onto her left leg as she stamped to emphasise the question, they only laughed at the younger girl before the shortest of the group spoke up

"Because you're a girl, everyone knows boys pass more than girls" he grinned as he spoke, watching her eyes twitch madly

"Take that back!" the smaller girl leaped into the air, trying to catch the older boys off guard

"Huh?" her face dropped when she realised both her arms were being held back, two of the boys had taken an arm each and were now holding her against a tree.

"Let me go!" she struggled violently against their grip

"Were you going to attack me?" his grin grew a small amount

"Are you crazy? There's three of us, and you're a girl!" the other two laughed again

"I was- Just... Let me go!" she shook wildly, attempting to kick out at the boy who pulled out a slightly blunted kunai, her eyes widened at the sight of the knife

"W-what are you doing? We're...not allowed them outside of class" she silently cursed as her voice shook, betraying how scared she really was

"Heh, I've never actually drawn blood. How can you be a ninja until you've drawn blood?" the boys eyes were widening, pupils dilated fully, lapping up her fear, slowly edging the knife toward her...

...

"AAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" birds took off from the tree tops as the squeal pierced the small forest, tears streamed down the girls face as the warm liquid flowed down her forehead, down her nose, she could taste it in the corner of her mouth... Why was this happening?

"Your turn" the shortest boy handed the Kunai to another boy who stared at the gash across the girls forehead, then back at the blood stained knife

"Are you sure about this?"

"Just do it man, you wanna be a ninja right? I'm tellin ya, Kosuke-sensei will be impressed with us, It was his idea!" with that said the second boy let go of his arm, she wasn't resisting anymore... simply fell to her knees whimpering. He edged the knife closer to the girls shoulder pressing the point against her skin.

"You have to press harder than that or it won't break the skin!" the boy closed his eyes tightly before pushing harder into the girl... another scream shook the forest as he stumbled backwards holding his stomach, clearly feeling nauseous

"Only you to go now" the younger boy then gripped the hilt of the kunai and pulled it out of the girls shoulder, tossing it toward the other boy. Catching it in mid air he knelt down in an attempt to catch the girls eyes, they were glazed over... didn't seem to notice him being there at all. Tears still fell from the corners of her eyes, there was still some awareness in there. He grinned

"This might sting a bit" he pushed her onto her chest, gently poking the knife into her back, running it gently against her ribs,

"Where should I do it?"

"Kosuke-sensei said she needs to be dead, so where ever"

"Fair enough" the boy raised his arm, the kunai ready to strike

"What are you doing?" all three turned their heads in unison, Blonde hair, blue eyes.

"That's the one my parents warned me about"

"Him? He looks as weak as the girl"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" the blonde quickly dashed toward the boy holding the knife

"AGHHH" the younger boy fell backwards clutching his palm in pain, dark liquid staining his orange jump suit

"What a retard"

"Na..to!" the three heads snapped to face the direction of the new voice

"Was that Iruka-sensei?"

"We have to get out of here!" the three boys quickly exited the small clearing, dropping the kunai as they left, seconds later the chunnin landed in the area

"NARUTOO- Oh, there you... are... Naruto! Are you okay?" he quickly crouched by the child and began to apply pressure to the already closing wound... W_hat happened we were only separated for a few minutes._ I small noise behind him made the chunnin draw a kunai ready to defend.

"Oh my God! Hanaya!" the chunnin dropped Naruto's hand and dashed over to the small broken girl.

"Is she alright Iruka-sensei?" the boy was obviously concerned

"Blood loss, that's about it. I think she'll be fine" the blonde visibly relaxed

"Naruto, how did you find her?"

"I smelled blood..." the blonde never saw this as a good trait before today, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, for a few seconds Iruka looked shocked at the revelation, only to smile warmly afterwards.

"She owes it to you Naruto, you saved her life today" the blonde clearly wasn't used to the praise and blushed heavily

"I...ru...ka?" the scarred man quickly glanced down at the girl in his arms, her glazed eyes slowly seeming to come into focus

"Don't speak Hanaya, we'll get you to the hospital"

"We...?" the girls eyes showed fear as she attempted to turn her head to see anyone else present

"Naruto's here" he tilted her slightly to see the boy standing a few foot away, the fear disappeared as she laid eyes on him, slowly closing... letting the darkness consume her.

OoOoO

Dirty ceiling...

Beeping machines...

Uncomfortable smell...

She was in a hospital, the girl sat up slowly, a head ache immediately hitting her firmly, she brought a hand to steady herself, only to feel something warm push press against her temple in place of her hand, she glanced at it. A much larger hand, her eyes ran down the arm until she settled on the face.

"Otousan" she smiled weakly at her father

"Hanaya?" she blinked, her father was replaced with a nurse who was holding a torch, checking each eye for reactions.

"Otousan...?" she tried to look around the room but the nurse held her firm, lips moving but only muffled sounds came, after a few seconds the nurse seemed to recognise the confusion on her face and realised she was still hard of hearing, quickly moving toward the corner of the room to talk to a previously un-noticed man

"Iruka-sensei?" the man stood up and moved his lips, more muffled sounds followed... she rubbed her ears in confusion, still weak from the blood loss she felt as if she was dreaming, everything seemed to flow past. _What was that? A flash of yellow?_ She felt her head gain weight as it fell into the wonderfully soft pillow.

"Hanaya-chan?" she opened her eyes.

"Naruto?" the boys smile grew tenfold as she responded

"How are you feeling?" she looked down at her bed to see two tubes leaving her arm leading up to an IV drip.

"O-okay I guess..."

"That's good, but Hanaya... I need to ask, who did this to you?" the older male sat on the other side of the bed leaning forward slightly as to not strain the girls voice. He could tell she didn't want to say

"You're safe now Hanaya... don't worry"

"I... they..."

"Hanaya-chan, I'll protect you" she looked at the boy sat next to her, determination in his eyes

"They... said something about... Um..."

"Yes?"

"... Kosuke-Sensei..." the chunnin showed no sign of shock other than a slight twitch of his thumb. _ Kosuke-san! This is bad... if he had anything to do with it an entire year group of students could have been corrupted_

He smiled.

"Thank you Hanaya-san... I'll leave you with Naruto now, I need to see Hokage-sama" the girl nodded slightly but gave no other reaction.

"Look after her Naruto, I'm leaving her in your trust" the man smiled and ran a hand through the boys hair affectionately.

"Hai Iruka-sensei!"

OoOoO

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, but rules are rules, you can't stay here!" the obviously annoyed nurse was attempting to shuffle a stubborn blonde from the hospital room when Hanaya began to wake up.

"Shove off lady! I'm doing exactly what Iruka-sensei told me to!... Hanaya-chan!"

"Naruto... you're going?"

"No way! I made a promise to Iruka-sensei, can you tell this windbag to leave me alone?"

"Windbag! Uzumaki-san please leave!"

"Ano... I'd feel much more comfortable if he could stay" the girls quiet voice echoed silently inside Naruto's head... he hadn't expected her to defend him...

"Fine, don't blame me for anything that happens though" the nurse quickly left after that, throwing a glare over her shoulder as she left"

"Thanks Hanaya-chan... they don't really like me round here" the boy at down on her bed and grinned at her, she felt herself smiling back.

_She has a pretty smile... large brown eyes, flowing scarlet hair... pale flawless skin._ He blushed at his line of though and quickly cut it off,

"Naruto-san? Are you okay?" she leaned forward and placed a palm on the boys forehead, causing his blush to grow further

"Your bright red!" the mild shock in her voice sent Naruto's stomach ache... _what is this feeling?_

"You need to lie down" she quickly scooted over and threw back the covers

"Come on, get in" she smiled. Naruto's blush deepened as he climbed onto the bed pulling the covers over himself.

"Hanaya-chan... Is this... okay?" The girl looked confused for a second before blushing heavily herself and quickly rolling to face away from the blonde.

"H-hai..."

"Hanaya...san?" the girl snapped to sit up and stared at the door.

"Iruka-sensei" the blonde quickly snapped his head up as well

"What's... going on?" the chunnin slowly entered the room eyeing the two wearily, closing the door behind him.

"Naruto –san was sick and he needed to lie down but there was no other bed and I didn't want him to go so I offered him this bed!" the girl quickly lowered her head in embarrassment as the scarred man cracked a grin

"no no, don't get me wrong. You two would make a cute couple" a few seconds of stuttered denials later the chunnin laughed and silenced the two.

"I have word from Hokage-sama regarding Kosuke-san" the two children in front of him noticeably straightened as the subject shifted onto a serious matter

"It seems your father owed him a large gambling debt Hanaya-san... he didn't get a chance to pay it back before he passed away..." the girl stiffened as her memory rushed

"Otousan... dead?" her eyes glazed over again as she searched her memory subconsciously.

-flashback

"_Hanaya-chan... It looks like you'll inherit my problems..." the man's sad smile was daunting for some reason, tugging firmly on her emotions as she watched from far away... a small girl with blood red hair sat next to the man in a hospital bed_

"_Otousan, I'm going to be a genin soon!" she's too young to understand what he's telling her... he's saying good bye._

-end flashback

A tear rolled down her cheek... _Otousan is dead..._

"So Kosuke-san has been caught, he's currently being questioned by the head of the torture and interrogation unit. You don't have to worry about him anymore"

"Iruka-sensei... I can't remember anything..." the man raised an eyebrow at the girl

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know Otousan was dead until you said... Is Okaasan alive?" the man only shook his head sadly,

"You were living off of their inheritance, though... with your fathers gambling debts coming to light, a large portion of that will likely be taken away..." the girl closed her eyes firmly in an attempt to stop the tears.

"She can stay with me" both stared at the blonde quietly

"What?"

"I-I-I can stay with you?"

"Hai" the boy smiled at the girl who was once again welling up, Iruka stared wide eyed at the young boy for a few seconds before glancing out the window and grinning

"If that's what you want, I'll sort it out with the Hokage." He sighed lightly when he realised his sentence hadn't been heard... the two were now talking about what they were going to do with 'their house'... a grin tugged at the chunnins face as he silently left, closing the door behind him.

OoOoO

**Woo first one-shot :) please review, I wanna know what I did wrong :( so I can Improve :D**


End file.
